


The Answer to the Stupid Questions

by Spindizzy



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Above his head one of the new cadets was asking stupid questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Answer to the Stupid Questions

Above his head one of the new cadets - the one who liked hitting everyone with Cure and Protect when they least needed it - was asking stupid questions like "Sir? Can you hear me, sir?" and "Do you remember your name, sir?"

Seifer gave that the amount of attention it deserved; if the bastard had pestered the dragon like that, then Seifer wouldn't have gone down in the first place; wouldn't have Zell crouched at his side looking like he hadn't even thought about a potion, blood dripping down the lines of his tattoo, the eye that would open fixed on him like Seifer getting thrown across the clearing by a pissed off dragon on Zell's behalf was enough for him to pretend to be worried.

"Do you remember who this is, sir?" the cadet asked, voice despairing.

Seifer reached out and grabbed the collar of Zell's shirt, using it to haul himself up. Zell let Seifer punch him - _let_ him, like he thought Seifer wasn't going to do any damage, like Zell hadn't punched _him_ when Seifer woke up - and Seifer growled "You fucking _moron."_

The cadet sighed and said "I guess you do. Sir."


End file.
